Bakafish Hard Gay
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Yoh was irritating a bored hao with his giggles when he was surfing the net and Hao barges in and shows him some ‘disturbing’ videos on to teach him some lesson. Major idiocy and major craziness and slight Yona in the end.


Hiya guys! Since I was unable to post my other fics, I decided to post some oneshot fics and this is one of them. I got this idea when I first saw my brother watching this. Hope you guys like it! Presenting to you, my shortest fic ever... Bakafish - Hard Gay!

Disclaimer: Shaman King, Hard Gay and do not belong to me. Otherwise Hao would wear the Hard Gay outfit. That would be very nice. Drool...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was very quiet in the onsen except for some noise when typing on the keyboard and giggles that emitting from Yoh's room every now and then. Anna had gone out for spa and facial treatment provided by her darling husband. Yoh, I mean. Definitely not Hao otherwise Anna will be so tired. You know what I mean. :wink wink:

So, as I was saying, Anna was out of the house, Yoh was surfing the net and Hao had nothing to do.

"Bored…." Said Hao, who was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Another round of giggle came from the room next to his and he glared at the wall as though his glare could burn through the wall and warned his brother that he was bored and he would burn him into ashes if he does not shut up. He went back staring up at the ceiling and think through what he could do.

"Go shopping? Neh, no money. Look for what clothes I could wear for tomorrow date? Neh, I look good in anything. Might as well go in nothing. Prank call Chocolove? Neh, I'll be the one wanting to kill him not the other way round. Sex call Ren? Neh, he'll hang up the phone even before I could speak. Sigh… BORED!" Hao exclaimed and covered his eyes with one of his arm.

Another round of giggle exploded from Yoh's room and Hao jumped up from his bed.

"Alright! That's it! Don't blame me! You forced me into doing this!"

Hao barge into Yoh's room and took his place in front of the computer.

"Hey! I was using it!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm using it now."

"'Nii-chan!" Yoh pouted and grabbed another chair and seated himself Indian style beside Hao, crossing his arm across his shoulder.

"And what web are you going to surf when you don't even know anything about the computer?"

"And am I really that stupid that I do not know how to use this frigging machine that you call computer which I despise it a lot?"

Yoh raised both eyebrows at his brother before replying childishly, "Oh. So you know how to use the computer?"

"Duh. I even had something _real_ nice to show you." Hao grinned evilly at Yoh before turning his gaze back at the computer and typed on the search engine: and pressed enter. When the page is load he typed in Bakafish and pressed on one of the video and paused it.

"For now, let's just sit back and relax and wait for this video to load finish."

Hao leaned back onto the computer chair and put his hand behind his head and twirls around in the chair. Yoh looked intently on the scroll bar, waiting patiently for the video to load finish.

As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Hao turned back to the computer screen just as the video finish loading. He looked at Yoh again before grinning evilly.

"And let the fun begin."

Yoh's eyes widened with each passing second as the video showed more and more 'disturbing' scenes and Hao couldn't help but laugh at Yoh's super dupah innocence.

"'Nii-chan! This is not funny! How can you show me th-th-this kind of thing and corrupt my innocence!" Yoh spluttered and yelled at Hao.

Hao continues laughing and took a while to catch back his breath.

"My, my. Aren't you too innocent? You're married already. Anna still looked bored when I showed her not only one but six of these video. Many a times I really wonder whether you really am my twin brother."

Hao ended with a chuckle and stood up from his seat, preparing to leave his pouting brother in the room but couldn't help suggesting something naughty to manipulate even more this innocent mind of his twin brother.

" By the way, Yoh." Yoh looked at Hao warily before letting him continue.

"What?"

"While Anna was watching the videos, I read her mind. And her mind told me that she was pretty while aroused by the tight clothes and the hip movement that guy in the video kept doing. Ja ne, Yoh. I've just thought of something that I can do."

Hao retreated the room but not without a yell from his otoutou at him. He chuckled at his brother's naïve and went back into his room, calling someone.

**Next Day**

_**Someone who was on the way to the onsen…** _

'_Today, I'll be the king of comedy. From today onwards, everyone will yell for more actions from me. From today onwards, I'll be the king! I'll be the king in just 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'_

"WOOOOOO! OHAYO MINNA-SAN! WATASHI HARUDO GEI, WOOO!"

All the people in the living room of the onsen stared at the intruder who was wearing tight fitting black top, short black pants, black hat and a black sunglass and had his hand high up in the air, thrusting his hips violently up in the thin air. No one spoke for moments before someone broke into fits of laughter with the rest of the residents follow by.

'Yes! I've done it! I'm going to be the king of the comedians! My dreams have finally come true! Thank you, god, for making my dream come true! Thank you, thank you, thank you so-'

Before Chocolove was able to finish thanking the gods, Ryu interrupted him.

"Chocolove! What in heavens have gotten into you! You looked so-!" Ryu stopped his speech halfway and exploded into more laughter and rolled onto the floor laughing even more.

'What the…' Chocolove glared at the elder of the twins hatefully who in returned just smiled back at him.

"Grr… One of this days I'm going to do something to your precious hair…" Chocolove muttered darkly under his breath while stomping his way out of the onsen.

Back in the onsen, Yoh was trying to catch his breath.

"'Ni-ni-nii-chan. Wa-was that what you said when you thought of something you can do?"

"Of course. Who else but me could think of something as clever as this?"

"Hahaha! Nice one, 'nii-chan! Demo, please don't try this anymore. That movement really is disturbing…"

"You're too innocent Yoh. Alright, I promise you but on one condition…"

Yoh looked suspiciously at the too-innocent-grin Hao gave him.

"And that is…?"

Hao's grinned grew even wider before leaning in towards Yoh and whispered into Yoh's ear. Yoh's face turned scarlet red when Hao moved away and stared at Hao.

"So is this a deal?" Hao smiled playfully at Yoh, waiting for his answer.

Yoh shut his eye tightly, scowling darkly before forcing a nod out and opened his eyes to see Hao's smile widened even more. He knew that it was too late to back out now.

**Later In The Night**

Yoh checked himself in the mirror of the bathroom for the last time and sighed deeply before leaving the bathroom with a hope that he would not regret whatever he was about to do.

Yoh knocked onto the door of his and Anna room and waited for the permission from Anna to go in.

"Come in."

Yoh checked at his attire one last time and went inside the room. The room was not lighted at all which made it hard for Anna to see what Yoh was wearing. Anna heard the click of the door being locked and felt puzzled.

"Yoh? Why did you lock the door? Yoh? Where are you? I can't see you. Hurry and come to sleep. It's getting late."

"Anna. Count to 3 and switch on the bedside lamp would you?"

"…Okay…"

_'1, 2, 3…'_

Yoh did the action as soon as the lights came on and Anna stared at Yoh shockingly. Yoh got embarrassed and knew that he had blown this up and hung his head and pouted cutely. Yoh was about to walk out of the room and change into his nightwear when he felt someone grab onto the collar of the clothes, and found himself looking into a pair of eyes filled with lust.

"Come here, Hard guy." Anna breathed lustily into Yoh's neck before dragging him into their bed. Moans and screams filled the entire onsen for the rest of the night. Hao was in the room next to them and had heard everything clearly. It had made him damn aroused.

"Damn. You had better thank me in the future, Yoh. Argh. Maybe I should try this with Mari next time? Hehehe." Hao snickered and tried to keep the noise out with the head and fantasized what would happen between him and Mari.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Owari**

Okay... So it did not turn out as crazy and as funny as I want but... I think I did okay for my first humor story. What did you guys think? Review, review. review!

- Mrs Hao


End file.
